Abuse of Trust
by Jeannie-Mckay
Summary: Everyday new people with abilities are being found by The Company, they're taken to a research facility to be catalogued, but what happens when two of these people escape? Set during season 1, but mainly concering OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Abuse of Trust

Rating: T [but it may reach higher levels in some chapters

Summary: Everyday new people with abilities are being found by The Company, they're taken to a research facility to be catalogued, but what happens when two of these people escape? Set during season 1, but mainly concering OC's.

Pairings: MattOC, SylarOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Heroes [not matter how long I may pray at night xD, however I do own my original characters so do not use without permission. This was made for fun not profit.

With thanks to: My wonderful friend LollyLovesAngua, who provided inspiration for this story as well as Flikk who also helped me out with this.

Author's Note: This story basically concerns original characters, but they're storyline crosses over with the actual Heroes storyline at points. [Hopefully that doesn't sound too confusing I really hope that you do enjoy reading it, because this is a very new field for me, I'm not used to including original characters in my writing and I hope that I've managed to make them sound interesting. You'll probably spot bits in the upcoming chapters which link in with Heroes season 1. This was made for fun, and for a request made by several friends. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The cold grey clouds rolled in over New York, rain was no doubt imminent but that didn't stop the hundreds of people who were walking down the many streets of this huge city, all trying to get back home or go shopping. The yellow taxis that moved slowly down the roads, beeping their horns every few minutes, kept the noise level at a respectably high level. The bright lights from the many buildings that stood at impossible heights all around New York, their light managing to keep the darkness from the clouds seem to alleviate. With a population of nearly 19 ½ million people, one might feel that it was almost impossible to be significant, but there are those who have abilities. Abilities that can only be considered the result of some strange evolutionary process. One such person was currently walking down 75th Broadway, her head hung low allowing her hair to cover her face, hiding her identity from those around her. She was of fairly average height, standing at about five foot six, with quite short black hair with a few blonde highlights in it. As she continued on her walk down the streets, she occasionally glanced behind her as though checking to see if anyone was following her, even though it was pretty impossible to tell if someone was following you when you were surrounded by so many people every minute of the day. The female pulled her black coat closer to her, concealing the white top she was wearing underneath. A short black skirt covered her legs, and below these black boots enclosed her feet. She glanced up at the sky and her face was finally revealed, she had black eyeliner, which enhanced her brown eyes, she also wore a light eye shadow. No one around her spared her a second glance; after all she was just another New Yorker.

Suddenly the female slipped down a side street, wanting to leave the crowded street and gather her thoughts once more. The street was dirtier then the main street, with a few plastic bags littering the floor but she ignored this and walked slowly forwards, looking straight ahead until suddenly there was a noise behind her. She turned with surprising speed, fearful eyes scanning the immediate area desperately seeking the source of the noise. There was no one around, maybe she'd just imagined it, yes that was it. With this thought in mind she turned back to continue her journey, but her path was blocked by a tall dark-skinned man. Brown eyes widened, as she took a few frightened step backwards.

"Felicity?" Flikk spun round, and found another two figures behind her, a young woman and a male. The male wore horn-rimmed glasses, short brown hair and a dark suit, whereas the female had dark blonde hair, thin, dark red-rimmed glasses and less formal attire then her cohort.

"It's Flikk." Flikk said, her British accent flaring up as she glared at the two figures, she could still sense the other man behind her but right now she was more concerned with how these strangers knew her name. She'd thought she was being followed, but could these be the ones who were doing the following?

"Ah yes. Well Felicity we're here to have a chat with you." The man with horn-rimmed glasses moved forwards, a slightly unnerving smile on his face. Behind her she could feel movement, and as she wiped round the dark-skinned man plunged a needle into her arm. Quickly she focused on the needle, using all her power to concentrate on it and suddenly it flew out of her arm, hitting the wall on her left. But it was too late the tranquiliser was flooding her system, making her feel dizzy. Slowly she felt herself falling to the ground, before everything faded to black.

--

Noah Bennett looked down at the female, sighing slightly. Every time this happened he couldn't help but think of Claire, of how someone might find out about her. He couldn't bear the thought of the Company getting their hands on his daughter, and as long as there was breath in his body he wouldn't let them take her away. Blue eyes turned to the Haitian who nodded, before picking the female up and moving swiftly towards the transport, which would take them all back to one of the many buildings used by the Company, Kirby Plaza. There the new female would be studied, tagged and then set loose. Noah shook his head slightly, he made it sound like she was some kind of dangerous animal…but then again the Company did tend to implant that idea in most recruits and members. At the thought of recruits he turned to look at the female beside him, she looked fairly stunned at what had just happened, no doubt either expecting there to have been more of a fight or not quite sure what had just happened.

"You okay, rookie?" He asked, smiling softly at her. Her green eyes looked straight up and him, and she nodded with a practised mask beginning to cover emotions.

"Yeah, I was just expecting her to put up more of a fight…but then again…" She trailed off, but she pulled herself up to her full height, ready to continue.

"Okay, let's go tell Thompson who we've got this time." Together they followed the Haitian to the black van, which was parked down the bottom of the side street.

--

"So Mr. Hawley, you've already told my esteemed colleague that you were unable to see the face of the man who attacked Lucy Wallis." A woman with short brown hair, thick-rimmed glasses and a neat suit stood facing the witness in the witness stand. He looked terrified, probably wanting nothing more then to be able to leave the courtroom and go home. But Lauren wasn't about to let him get out of this so easily, no, she needed to get her proof otherwise the evil bastard, sitting next to his defence council, would get away with two counts of assault and many other things.

The judge shifted slightly in his seat, seemingly getting bored with her interrogation, even though she hadn't even gotten started yet.

"You also told the jury that you were stood just outside the doors to the Byrne's Pub in Ohio." The witness suddenly looked confused, before he nodded.

"Yes."

"Get on with it." The man sat on the same bench as her, formally known as Mr. Jacobs, her boss, hissed as he glanced between the witness box and the defence council's bench.

"Well if you were outside those doors you would have had a clear view down the alleyway, would you not?" Lauren watched the man intently, expecting a denial from him. If he did deny it, then she had the joy of showing the jury the pictures that they had taken of the area around the pub, and even in darkness you could see the point where the woman was attacked.

"Yes." Her brown eyes widened slightly as the man confirmed her accusation, but what was most shocking was the fact that he looked quite confused as to why he'd just said that one little word. However, the lawyer wasn't about to let her shock get in the way of victory.

"Indeed, so as you were standing there you would be able to see the attack?" Again a nod came from the witness, and Lauren felt a smile breaking across her face. Man, she was good.

"Did you see Derrick Peters attack Lucy Wallis?" Direct, and to the point, that was her all over. The lawyer fixed the male with a piercing stare, watching him intently.

"Yes, I did."

"WHAT!" The defendant was on his feet, his face white with rage. The jury jumped in unison, and the judge peered at the man, suddenly seeing him for the man he really was.

"Sit down Mr. Peters."

"NO I WON'T!" Instead of complying with the judge's order, he practically ran around the bench and ran at the witness box. Suddenly police emerged from everywhere, as though they'd just sprung up through the ground, they grabbed him roughly and pushed him to the ground.

"I believe a short adjournment is in order." With that the judge used his gavel to signal the break, and everyone hurried out of the courtroom, allowing the police to subdue Peters. As Lauren left the room, she was cornered by a tall man with black hair. She stared up at him, suddenly feeling that she should have worn higher heels seeing as she only stood at about five foot five and he was easily six foot one.

"Miss. Baum?"

"Yes." One would never have guessed that she heralded from a country far away from the United States, seeing as how she had moved here when she was about twelve and after living in a place for about fifteen years you tend to pick up the accent.

"I need to speak to you, urgently." Suspicion began to peak as she regarded the tall male, but still she allowed herself to be led into a stairwell, after all she may be short but she knew how to defend herself if necessary. As the two of them stopped walking, the man turned back to her and began to speak.

"I was very impressed by your performance today."

"Thank-you," She said, keeping her composure but she couldn't help feeling slightly nervous. "But if you took me here just to congratulate me, then I'll go now."

"No! There's something else. I want to warn you, there's an organisation called 'The Company', they're looking for people like you…" He was now looking as nervous as she felt, and Lauren felt her eyes narrow.

"What do you mean people like me?"

"People with abilities, people who can do things that others can't." She couldn't help but laugh, she didn't have an ability. Well maybe she was a damn good lawyer, but one could hardly count that as an ability.

"Look, I'm very sorry but I don't have time for this. Thank-you for…warning me about these people, I'll be sure to keep a look out for them." She turned on her heel, and began to walk back towards the door. Behind her she heard movement, but then there was a terrifying sound. The unmistakable sound of a gun being fired, she couldn't help but scream as she turned and saw the young man falling forwards, blood already pooling around him.

"Miss Baum. What a pleasure." Two men walked towards her, one holding the smoking gun in his hand. But then everything went black, and she fell into oblivion.

* * *

Please do read and review, and let me know what you think so far of the characters etc.

Thanks for reading )


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. I hoped that you enjoyed the first chapter, and that you will enjoy this one.

* * *

The darkness was beginning to lift, but with this new awareness of ones surroundings came an intense headache. Flikk groaned slightly as the pounding in her head grew to agonising levels, and she rolled onto her side trying to shy away from the pain. However, instead of feeling the mattress of whatever hotel room she'd managed to sneak into or the rough carpet of a flat that she might have been able to stay in, she felt cold metal underneath her. And as she thought about it, this headache wasn't one caused by one hell of a good night, no this headache felt different it was clouding her mind making it almost impossible to think straight. Something was stuck to her head as well; she could feel it pushing into her skull. Slowly, trying not to aggravate the beast of a headache, she opened her eyes squinting against the harsh light. From what little she could see through her lashes the room was bright white, from floor to ceiling with a large window on one side, except this window didn't give a view of New York, no it just showed her the cell in which she was being kept. In actual fact it looked more like solitary confinement, in a padded cell…, which it basically was, because from what she could tell she was alone in here.

After a quick assessment of her surroundings she deemed it safe enough to try and stand up, after all this wasn't a hangover so hopefully none of the other side effects would be there. Slowly she managed to sit up, and unfortunately felt the familiar nausea build up in her stomach; swallowing hastily she didn't want to spew in this nice white room.

When the feeling receded slightly she risked standing on her feet, and found herself swaying slightly. Definitely not a good thing. The light seemed to be less harsh now, so she opened her eyes fully, taking yet another look around her cell. It did indeed look like she was in a mental institution, the perfect and clean white, with slightly padded walls, even her clothes were white…just a minute who had changed her?!

"MY NAME'S SYLAR!" She jumped, looking around her to try and find the source of the shouting. There was no one else in there with her, so that must mean that there were other cells around here, with other occupants. And at least one of the occupants didn't seem very happy, not that she blamed him no one took kindly to being drugged and dragged to a secret…place. As swiftly as she could she moved to the left hand sidewall, the direction the shout had come from, and pressed her ear against it listening for voices or movement. None came.

Suddenly there was a click by the window and she looked up, in time to see a man stood behind the glass. The same man who had been with her in the alley, the one who'd known her name. Flikk glared at him, hoping that she didn't look as bad as she felt, at least then she could put some venom in the look, otherwise it lost all meaning.

The man with horn-rimmed glasses flicked a switch, before talking calmly to her.

"Hello Felicity."

"I've told you, it's Flikk." Why did people insist on calling her that name? It was so much easier to abbreviate, and that way it took her away from the horrors of her past. Nicknames were often used to distance yourself from the world at large, and although she'd never admit it she often wanted to hide away from everyone and shrink into the shadows, but this had been increasingly difficult for sometime.

"Felicity, we've brought you here because you have an…ability, we're going to monitor you and make sure that you won't become a danger to the rest of the population." He smiled slightly, but she didn't buy it.

"An ability. Yeah, I know, the ability to make things move. Telekinesis. I'm not an idiot, you're not here to monitor me, you're here to try and take this away from me!"

"No, we're not. I can assure you of that, we just want to study your power." A dubious look crossed her face, as she stared up at the man on the other side of the glass.

"You've got other people here too. Like me," The statement didn't seem to alarm him, instead he chuckled softly, "The guy next door doesn't sound happy." At this the man's smile faltered slightly, it was only for a second before the mask was fixed back on, but for a second there was a strange look on his face, possibly one of fear…but fear of what? Of the man next door?

"You don't need to worry about him." The brush-off, Flikk sighed inwardly trying to get information from this man was like trying to get blood from a stone. Slowly she stepped closer to the glass, looking up into the cold blue eyes.

"What's to stop me using my powers and getting out of here? I could just…" She looked at something that looked like a door into her cell, and concentrated on it. It did not budge. Not an inch. Brown eyes widened, surprised.

"Yes, we did think of that. I'm afraid your powers are rendered useless by a special inhibitor." Her hand flew up to the thing sticking to her head, that must be the inhibitor. Great, now she had no way of getting out of here unless they let her out, something that she didn't really think they'd do willingly.

"Okay…so what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing intrusive," A lie, no doubt. "I'll be back to check on you later."

"I can't wait." Sarcasm dripped from every word, but his reaction was shielded by the window changing back to a mirror, and her reflection greeted her once more.

--

Another person added to the list, thanks to the map he'd seen a few months ago in Suresh's apartment. Sometimes he was glad he had a good memory, otherwise he'd have been of no use to this company. But a good memory wasn't always enough; it also helped to have defences, that you could switch on whenever you were confronted with one of them. On the outside they looked perfectly normal, it was on the inside that they were different. Some part of his cracked soul felt sorry for them, being cooped up like animals in this complex, only to be let out after they'd had their memory wiped and were tagged. Noah Bennett shook his head slightly, ridding himself of these thoughts, it would not do to be plagued by indecision now not after this long. Not after all the things he'd done, most of which he wasn't proud of.

The grey corridors stretched onwards, occasionally broken by doors set into them each holding some new arrival. Every time Bennet walked down here it made him even more desperate to protect Claire, he would not allow her to be put in these cells…he didn't really like seeing the others caged up but it was for their own good. If they were allowed to stay on the streets, who knew what they could do! Sylar was evidence enough of that. And more often then not they could not control their powers, which meant danger for all those around them.

He kept walking, his purposeful strides eventually bringing him to one of the many doors set in the wall. A long-fingered hand drew out his card from an inside pocket of his jacket, before he slid it against the lock and the small red light was replaced with a soft green glow. The mask fell back into place, as he pushed open the door and entered the small room. The glass separated him from this new female, someone whom he hadn't met, she'd been brought in by another agent but he'd been assigned to make her feel 'welcome', or make her 'comply' to their demands. The female was quite short, with short brown hair, and to his surprise she was up and about, pacing the cell like a caged tiger. She didn't look as fierce as a tiger, but he couldn't underestimate her. Blue eyes watched her for a few moments, before he moved over to the wall, and glanced at the small card that was stuck to the wall. It read:

Name: Lauren Baum

Age: 28

Occupation: Lawyer (Prosecution)

Ability: 'Can get people to tell the truth'

An eyebrow rose slightly as he surveyed the last line of the card, she could make people tell the truth? Wasn't that a bit of an unfair advantage? After all if she was a lawyer, then she could simply concentrate and the defendant would have to tell her exactly what happened. It was an interesting ability, and one that he knew Thompson would like to explore further. The poor woman would not have a pleasant ride, but then again she may be offered a position here, no doubt her ability would prove quite helpful in their line of work.

Quickly he moved towards the glass, looking in at the woman. She kept shooting glances up at him, as though she could see him but of course the glass was only transparent when he pushed the button. Which he proceeded to do so, a part of him looking forward to this conversation. As the light flooded across the room, he saw brown hair whip around as Lauren turned to look at him.

"Good evening Lauren." His matter-of-fact tone no doubt caught her off-guard, because she simply stared at him. Blue eyes met brown, and for a few moments they just stood there staring at one another.

"Where am I?" The female didn't take her eyes off him, no doubt trying to concentrate and see if she could actually find out anything from her captors. Unfortunately for her each new arrival was implanted with an inhibitor, so that their powers would be rendered useless until they were removed and the arrivals memory had been wiped.

"I'm afraid your ability won't work here, but you're in a safe place…" She cut him off before he could say his piece,

"Safe?! You shot a man! You're lot shot a man in the stairwell…how could no one have heard it?" The last question seemed to be addressed to herself rather then to him, so he ignored it. As for the shooting, no matter how much he may hate it, was occasionally a necessary part of the job especially if someone was reluctant to come along. However, from what he'd heard there had been a security breach and someone had tried to warn her, which was deeply worrying news…but it didn't really warrant his execution!

"An unfortunate accident," This mask he was forced to adopt in this job really made him very clinical, when he'd first started out he'd often shown empathy for those stuck behind the glass but Thompson had managed to rid him of that, and with Clau…his old partners help he'd become better at this whole thing, but it had taken a lot of time.

"Anyway, we're just going to run some tests to…"

"You can't run tests on me without my consent, it's against the law. I can get you all up in court for this! You've no right to hold me prisoner like this!" Noah felt his patience slowly wearing away; this was why he didn't like dealing with lawyers, always too fixed on the job. Lawyers and cops were the worst, everyone else seemed to be more placid but those two groups were always on about getting the Company up in the dock.

"You are not being held prisoner, we are just making sure you will not be a danger to the rest of the population. Would you rather we set you out amongst them, and then you ended up hurting someone?" That wasn't likely to happen, but it never hurt to play that particular card. In this instance it did work, she stopped talking and instead she just looked up at him. With the silence stretching on Noah felt his patience return, and soon he allowed a slight smile to appear on his face. This female was similar to Flikk, she had the same aggressive nature towards him, although that could just be due to the fact that they were imprisoned somewhere and he was the only one they could really vent their anger to.

"Well, I'll be back later to see you you're getting along." This remark was met with a sharp glare, before he flicked the switch and he became invisible to her. For a few moments he just stood and watched her, as she began to pace once more. Soon they'd get their information and then they could get rid of these two, but there would always be more. With one last glance at the woman behind the glass he turned, opened the door and walked out into the corridor. Outside his found another female waiting for him, his new 'partner'. To be honest he wouldn't have chosen her, she seemed too young for the job, but then again he'd only been a few years older then her when he'd started here.

"How are they?" She asked a level of concern in her voice, as her green eyes glancing at the door behind him. Noah smiled slightly; no one else in the Company would dare ask how prisoners were doing, unless they were ill. A rookie mistake.

"They're fine. But remember, you've gotta be detached. Clinical. Don't let any emotions surface in this place; you'll get struck down for it." She nodded slowly, allowing a mask to slip across her face. She was learning, and no doubt she'd make a great addition to the Company, but right now Noah was having trouble being a 'mentor' to her. Claude had been his mentor, had helped him through those first few years…but look where that had got him? Lying dead, three bullet holes in his chest, invisible for all time. A shudder ran across Bennet's spine, as the image of his old friend's face passed across his mind.

"So what do we do now?" The female asked, her emotions in check, choosing to ignore his involuntary shudder.

"Now we wait. Soon the scientists will be ready to run their tests, and then we can plant the locater chip."

"So we'll always know where they."

"That's the plan." He failed to mention that often those plans went completely wrong or off-track, but she didn't need to know that.

* * *

What do you think so far? Please do let me know.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter, hope it's still okay, and thanks for reading.

* * *

White. The constant colour, unchanging, blinding. Surely it'd burn your eyes out if you looked at it too long? Flikk sat staring at the walls, constantly trying to bring her powers back, to make them work once more. Sure, she knew that she had an inhibitor stuck in her head, but surely there had to be a way around it? There just had to be, she couldn't just suddenly not have powers…she loved her powers. They made her different; they made her stand out from the crowd even if she had never told anyone about them.

Finally she tore her gaze away from the blank, white walls instead she looked up at the reflective glass. She wondered if someone was outside watching her, surveying and cataloguing her every movement. The thought sent a shiver down her spine, and she had to move, she had to get up and walk around. She hated feeling like a caged animal.

As she continued to pace her thoughts drifted back to the man she'd heard screaming earlier, her captor hadn't seemed too bothered by him but he seemed like the kind of guy who could cover his emotions well. To be honest she was glad that there was someone else in this place, and it wasn't just her stuck here all on her own, maybe there were others like her and she could get to meet them. At this thought she gave a mirthless laugh, as if they were going to let her out of here, and it wasn't likely that she'd get to meet the others stuck in this hell.

With a defeated sigh she continued to pace, her hand flying to inhibitor stuck in her head. It didn't hurt to touch it, but she wasn't sure how deep it went. She desperately wanted to pull it out, but she wasn't sure if that would result in any damage, she really didn't want to be suffering from brain damage after this ordeal. Her fingers toyed with the device, before she gave it an experimental tug, a jolt of pain shot through her head and she yelped in pain. Damn, this might take some time. She readied herself for the pain, and tried again desperate to rid herself of the device.

--

The long corridors of the building seemed endless, a constant stream of grey. Occasionally the monotonous colour would be broken by an inset door, but after this it would go back to the boring grey. Surely the Company should have spent more on their buildings, to make them more appealing to their staff. Sarah smiled softly at that thought, as if Thompson or his superiors actually gave a damn about their staff, all they cared about was keeping the 'mutations' off the streets.

The blonde-haired female walked down one last corridor full of cells, before she started to climb some steps to her small office. Everyone in this building had their own office, although generally these were only big enough to house a small desk and a filing cabinet, and you were instructed to stay there and finish work unless you'd been partnered with someone to go out on a job. She'd been partnered with Noah Bennet, a very capable member of the Company and a very nice man. When he was around prisoners he managed to maintain a clinical, detached presence, something that she found difficult to master. Sarah was glad that he was her mentor, she'd met some of the other older members of this place and they weren't exactly the nicest people in the world. They were the kind of people who still saw women as subordinate to men, and she was not happy about that. She had exactly the same rights as them, and she had just as much right as them to be here!

As she reached her office she managed to push open the door, and clamber into the small room. She'd filled it with files and papers, which lay on the floor, whilst photographs of her family sat on her desk. The most prominent photograph was of a forty-something woman, with blonde hair and green eyes just like her daughter's; she was smiling at the camera. The other photographs consisted of other family members, one of her father, her brother and her two nieces.

Slowly the twenty-three year old made her way to the desk, and sat down in the chair behind it. She sighed, before picking up a piece of paper left on her desk. A note from Mr. Bennet,

_Sarah,_

_Make sure you keep an eye on our 'guests', you shouldn't need to interrogate them today, but if Thompson asks you to then just remember to remain detached, they are not your friends and they are not 'normal'. _

_I need you to write up a report of today's work, if you can have it done by Tuesday then we can give it to our superiors quickly. Better to keep them sweet._

_Noah B._

A smile crept across her lips as she read his note; he was really trying to make sure that she understood everything and that she got it right. The only problem was trying to maintain the delusion that the people they brought in weren't 'normal', sure they had abilities but they were as human as the rest of the population. She didn't want to lose her job, but really if you thought about what they were doing it was kind of similar to ethnic cleansing, but without the killing…well they didn't normally kill people.

The female shook her head slightly, trying to clear it of that horrible thought; she really didn't need the mental picture of dead bodies. With a sigh she grabbed a spare piece of file paper, and a pen before beginning to write up a rough draft of the events of that day. She'd learnt from experience that it was better to write a rough draft of work first, that way if you made a terrible mistake then you could easily change it on the real thing.

For the next two hours she was stuck writing and re-writing that one piece of work, until finally she got it right and was able to type it up on the laptop she managed to keep in her desk. In total it was about four pages of writing, and she hoped it was enough and it was in the right style. She'd only written one other report of her work, and that had been in university!

Sarah stretched after she'd clicked 'save'; trying to wake up from the state she had to put her mind into when she was writing. A cup of coffee would do her the world of good, and she made her way carefully out of the room. Once she was out in the hall she glanced up and down the corridor, but no one else was around, no doubt they were all out on jobs or stuck in their offices writing reports. Purposefully she strode down a few corridors, until finally she reached one of the many vending machines that the building housed. After putting in a few cents her coffee appeared, smelling heavenly. With a contented smile she sipped it, before starting to walk back to her office.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, loud and clear. Sarah jumped and split her coffee over her hand and over the floor,

"Shit!" The word was out of her mouth before she could stop it, but she didn't really care her hand was really starting to hurt. Damn coffee! However, just as soon as the alarm had started it stopped. Almost as if it had been a false alarm. Green eyes narrowed slightly, she didn't trust this place yet so it would be best if she checked it out. She threw the cup on the floor, it was useless now anyway, and began to run down the corridor. One of her co-workers stuck his head out of his own office, and looked at her curiously.

"What was that alarm about?"

"How the hell should I know?" She said, as she ran past him immensely glad that she'd decided to wear trousers today and not a skirt. The blonde-haired female continued to run down several corridors, until she came to the stairs. Carefully she made her way down the steps, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Knowing her luck it would end up being a false alarm, maybe a bird had got in and was twittering around down there. Nevertheless, her hand reached down to the gun holster attached to her belt, and she pulled out the 9mm. She'd had firearms training, thank god, so at least she knew how to shoot she just hoped that she wouldn't have to.

Finally she reached the bottom of the stairs, and looked down the grey corridor. Nothing seemed out of place, no doors were open and no one was wandering around down here.

"Hello?" A stupid thing to say and she knew it, but it just came out. Green optics scanned the area around her, searching for the cause of the alarm. Slowly she moved forwards, checking each door as she passed. Finally she reached the door of one of the new arrivals, it was slightly ajar. Damn! How had she gotten out? With fumbling fingers she opened the door wider, to reveal a completely empty observation room, and beyond it a completely empty holding cell. She didn't dare step inside; instead she reached for her mobile in her pocket, desperate to ring Mr. Bennet and let him know what had happened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She turned sharply at the sound of the voice, her gun pointing directly at the other female. The woman seemed unperturbed about the fact that she had a gun pointed at her, in fact she just looked pissed off and that could be accounted to the fact that she'd been captured and put in a cell against her free will.

"How did you get out?" Sarah asked, allowing a mask to slip into place, she didn't want this woman to sense her fear.

"Well you're inhibitor-things aren't exactly the best things to use. They're kind of easy to take out…even if it does hurt like a bitch." As she said this, the brown-haired woman threw the inhibitor onto the floor in front of Sarah.

"Oh, really? What a pity you sounded the alarm. We'll have all our men down here soon." False confidence must be easy to detect, as the younger woman snorted in disdain.

"Yeah right. I can see them coming now, I'm so scared. Now, why don't you put the gun down and let me go." This time it was Sarah's turn to snort, as if she was going to let the captive go.

"Yuh huh, and if I put this down you're just gonna let me skip back upstairs?"

"Well, now you've just made it harder for me!" Suddenly the female's hand jerked upwards, and Sarah felt her grip on the gun loosen and soon it was flying through the air towards her attacker. Great, just what she needed.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The hard way obviously involving pain, mainly from a hole in your chest."

"What a lovely person you are. I'm so glad we've managed to have this chat." Sarcasm, the lowest form of humour, but very apt for the time when one has a gun pointed at one's chest.

"Well I think you've benefited from my company long enough." The woman's hand jerked again, and this time it was Sarah's turn to go flying through the air. She hit the wall of the corridor with a thud, and her head connected with the brick. As she fell to the floor she got a glimpse of her attacker, before her world turned to darkness.


End file.
